


Addicted

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Just a little fluffy fic that includes their first kiss and a ring. I got the idea in my head and had to get it out!





	

It was addictive. The feel of someone’s lips on his. The taste of something spicy and heady on his tongue. The touch of strong hands against his thighs, hips, lower back. He could feel desire pooling in his gut. Not for things to go further, but for more. More of his hands running over short hair and down a perfectly sculpted chest. More burning in his lungs because he couldn’t pull away. More of everything.

He thought he knew what addiction was. Gliding across the ice on his skates. Twisting fearlessly through the air. The sound of an audience cheering him on as he comes down from an adrenaline high. None of that, compared to this. Having the man who makes his heart skip a beat so close. Feeling his passion returned. The perfect give and take between them. Nothing could ever compare to this. Nothing would ever compare to this.

His lips slowly pull away. Leaving him in limbo. Staring into dark brown eyes and asking for more. Demanding they not stop. He just got a taste of this feeling and he wants more. They waited three years to get to this point. There first kiss and Yuri needs more. Can’t imagine a future without more. A future without Otabek in it. A future without a them.

“Why did you stop?”

“Need air.” Otabek presses his forehead against Yuri’s and lightly knocks their noses together. “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re only twenty-two. You can handle it.”

“Maybe I want to take a minute to enjoy the moment.”

“I was enjoying the moment, then you ruined it.” The hands on him give a firm squeeze, then gently stroke his hip and thigh. “I didn’t want to stop. I never want to stop.”

“Okay.”

“You give in too easy.”

“Only when it’s you.”

“Don’t say things like that. Don’t give me that kind of power over you.”

“I know you won’t take advantage. That’s why-”

Yuri tightens his grip on the side of Otabek’s neck. “Please, don’t say it.”

“Why? Not saying it doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change how I feel.”

“I can’t say it back.”

“I’m not asking you to, but let me. Let me say it.” The sincerity in Otabek’s eyes makes Yuri bite his lip thoughtful, before he shyly nods his head (something he never would have done before Otabek rode into his life). “Thank you. I love you. I love you so much, Yura. So much.”

“Shit. Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Beka, I…”

“I know. You don’t have to say anything.”

“How are you so… so… How are you so you?”

“That question doesn’t make much sense, Yura.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again already.”

“Okay.”

Their second kiss is just as addictive as the first. It lights his body on fire and makes every nerve tingle. He shuts his eyes and gives up control. He trusts Otabek to guide him through this. It’s his way of putting into action, what he can’t say with words. He knows Otabek will understand. He knows he can trust Otabek. He’s been there for every first and every after.

His first best friend. His first crush. His first date. The first time he held someone’s hand. The first time he let someone who wasn’t family hold him while he cried. The first time he shared a bed with someone. The first time he let someone all the way in. The first time he gave his heart away. His first boyfriend. His first kiss. His first love.

Otabek was there for every first and everything in between. There wasn’t a single doubt in Yuri’s mind that he would continue to be there. That the future belonged to them. Otabek would stand by his side and he would stand by Otabek’s. On the podium, in public, in private. Together they’re an unstoppable force. Unbreakable, unyielding, everlasting.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Us.”

“What about us?”

Yuri pulled Otabek in for a quick kiss, then rested their foreheads against each other. “We’re never going to end. Not matter what, there will always be us.”

“Did you want a ring?”

“Ridiculous. We don’t need rings. This is enough.”

“What if I wanted to? What if I wanted to give you something to remind you of us when we can’t be together? What would you say?”

“What would you ask?”

“For you to give me your heart and for you to take mine. To believe in me and remain by me and I’ll do the same. To trust in me the way I trust in you.”

“Then I should already have a ring. You have my heart, I believe in you, and I trust you. There’s no need for you to ask any of that. You already have it all.”

Otabek wraps his arms tightly around Yuri’s body and pulls them as tightly together as they can get. “I could go get one now. It might take a while, but I could.”

“No. Stay here. This is all I need.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

The computer remains frustratingly blank for much longer than Yuri likes, but giving up and leaving isn’t an option. It’s been too long since he’s seen Otabek’s face. With how busy they both are, their interactions have been limited to texting and the occasional phone call when they can both sneak off. Yuri has steadily become more hostile as the weeks progress, to the point he actually blew up at Yuuri two days ago and had the Japanese man in tears by the time he was finished. Everyone had witnessed the explosion, but the only one to say anything was Yuuri. The older man wrapped Yuri up in his arms and told him it was fine that he was hurting and he could come to him with anything he needs. The only problem was Yuuri couldn’t give him what he needs. What he needs is Otabek to answer his video chat.

“Yura? Hey, Yura! Are you okay? Talk to me.”

“Took you long enough.” Otabek lets out a little chuckle, then stares silently at Yuri. “What are you looking at?”

“The person I love.”

“You’re a sap, Beka. I don’t know why people think you’re such a bad boy.”

“Because other people don’t bring out this side of me.”

“Whatever. So, have you been able to doing anything not related to skating? I barely have time to eat and sleep.”

“Not much. There’s one thing I did.”

Yuri rests his chin on his hands and raises his eyebrow in interest. “What did you have time to do? Visit your family?”

“No. It’s easier if I show you.”

“Then show me.”

“Impatient.” The older man disappears from the camera for a couple of seconds, then reappears with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Close your eyes.”

“Fine.”

“Good. You can open them now.”

Yuri’s mind goes completely blank as he takes in the small object Otabek is holding up to the camera. He blinks several times to make sure his mind isn’t playing a dirty trick on him. A few blinks later, he can’t deny that Otabek is holding exactly what Yuri thinks it is. The metal sparkles in the bright light of Otabek’s living room and takes Yuri’s breath away.

“I know I won’t be able to give it to you for a while, but I didn’t want to keep it a secret. What do you think?”

“That you’re ridiculous and it’s perfect. You didn’t really need to buy me a ring.”

“I didn’t. I bought it because I wanted to. It’s a reminder, remember?”

“A reminder might be a good idea.”

Otabek’s smile gets the tiniest bit wider. “Yuuri told me what happened. He was concerned.”

“The pig needs to mind his own business.”

“Yura.”

“I know. I miss you. It’s been hard. Harder than it’s ever been before.”

“I feel the same. It’s why I’ve been think. Maybe things should be different next year.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to movie to Russia, that way we can be closer.”

“But your family is in Almaty. You just moved back there to be with them.”

“Yura, your entire life is in Russia.”

“Not all of it.”

“But it will be. I’ve moved around my whole life. Moving to be with you?” Otabek shifts closer to the camera and Yuri does the same. “Is going to be easy.”

“Then hurry up and get your ass to Russia. Screw waiting a year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'm on Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter) if you want to prompt me or anything like that. Have a fantastic day!


End file.
